A Hero From Pallet Town
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash begins his Pokemon quest
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero from Pallet Town**

**Chapter 1**

Our story begins with Ash Ketchum, a 10 year old boy from Pallet Town who has always dreamed of being a Pokémon Master. And now he is 10 years old, he can legally get his Pokémon Licence. Ash was in his bedroom sorting out the last of his packing when his mother came into the room. "Big day tomorrow" his mother said cheerfully. "Yep, it sure is" responded Ash excitedly. "Okay once you have finished your packing, go straight to bed as you have a long day ahead tomorrow" Ash's mother prompted. After Ash had finally finished packing his rucksack, Ash was so tired he went straight to bed.

The next morning Ash put on his clothes, grabbed his rucksack, put it on his back, put on his baseball cap, walked downstairs and walked out of the door. Ash then took a deep breath and headed straight towards the fields outside of Pallet Town, when he heard a voice. "Hey wait!" cried the voice and an old man came running at him. Ash just stood still. The old man was wearing a white lab coat, a white shirt, brown trousers and shoes and had short brownie grey hair. The old man caught up to ash "Phew that was close" puffed the old man who was worn out. "Wild Pokémon live in those fields and it is unsafe to go out without a Pokémon. " Come with me" instructed the old man and Ash and the old man walked to his laboratory. "Excuse me but who are you?" asked ash on the way down to the Laboratory. "Oh I am sorry" apologised the old man. My name is Professor Oak and I give Pokémon trainers there first Pokémon.

Ash and Professor Oak entered the laboratory and entered a room with a pokeball on a table. In this ball is a Pokémon, explained Professor Oak. "But before I can give you it, there are one or two things you must have", Professor Oak continued. "First take this" and the professor handed ash a pokedex. "This is a pokedex, if you see a Pokémon you haven't seen, point it at that Pokémon and it will tell you about it" Professor oak continued. "Next take these cards", and Professor Oak handed ash 2 cards. " One of them is an official Pokémon trainer card, just show this at any gym and they will let you in, and the other one is a card where you can show at any Pokémon centre or any restaurant and your meals will be free ". "Wow cool!" Ash chirped excitedly.

Professor Oak then handed Ash a pokeball, "hear you go" smiled Professor Oak "your first Pokémon". Just then the pokeball opened and a bright white light appeared. By Ash's foot was a yellow mouse like creature. "Wow what is it?" asked Ash, and he pointed his Pokedex at the Pokémon. The pokedex told ash the Pokémon was a Pikachu and it was an electric mouse type. Then Ash pointed the pokeball at Pikachu, and a red light went towards Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged it. "Hmmn strange", pondered Professor Oak, "it seems your Pokémon doesn't like being in a pokeball". "Well Pikachu can at least give his new friend a hug" smiled Ash, and picked up Pikachu. Just then Pikachu give ash an electric shock "PIKACHU!" cried Pikachu as he sent jolts of electricity at Ash and Professor Oak. After ash had recovered from his electric shock, Ash shook Professor Oaks hand and thanked him. "Good luck" wished Professor Oak with a smile and then Ash and Pikachu walked out of Professor Oak's lab and headed towards the fields outside of Pallet Town. Just as Ash walked past his house, his mother came out of the house. "Oh Ash I'm so proud of you baby" Ash's mother said fighting back the tears, "i'm really going to miss you baby". "But before you go, take this map" and Ash's mother handed Ash a map of the Kanto reign. Ash's mother then gave Ash one last hug and whispered in his ear "good luck baby." "Bye mom" Ash said with a brave face and carried on his way towards the fields while his mother waved him goodbye. And onwards to Viridian city Ash and Pikachu plodded on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hero from Pallet Town**

**Chapter 2**

So through the fields, Ash and Pikachu trekked towards Viridian City. Pikachu didn't seem to happy with Ash as its new Trainer

"What's the matter?" asked Ash

"Don't you like me?"

"Pi!" Pikachu chirped and turned his back to back

Just then a Pidgey appeared in the middle of road.

"GO PIKACHU!" commanded Ash.

But Pikachu scampered up a tree

"PI!" responded Pikachu rudely as to say "do it yourself!"

"Very well" Ash sighed.

Ash then pulled out one of his Poke balls and threw it at Pidgey.

"Poke ball, go!" cried ash as he threw it at pidgey.

The Poke ball hit pidgey and pidgey was captured inside the ball. But then Pidgey broke free and flew away.

"AW CRAP!" Ash shouted at himself

Pikachu was rolling about laughing at Ash.

The pokedex told Ash that he needed one of his Pokémon to weaken the other Pokémon by battling it if he wanted to catch it.

"Well we could have caught it, if you helped out!" snarled Ash to Pikachu.

Just then, Ash saw a silhouette of what he thought was a Pidgey.

Ash then picked up a stone and threw it at the silhouette.

Turns out it was a Spearow.

"What's that?" wondered ash to himself and pulled out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex told Ash it was a Spearow and Spearow's have beastly tempers and can be aggressive if provoked

"SPEEARROW" Squawked the Spearow and dove at ash with all its speed and strength.

Ash then ducked, but the Spearow kept coming back.

Realising ash was in danger, Pikachu let out a thunder shock on the Spearow

"PIKACHU!" Screamed Pikachu as to say " LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The thunder shocked fried the Spearow, making it faint, but the worst was yet to come.

In a nearby tree, the Spearows flock was resting and the rest of the flock came down to help

"Lets run" ash then panicked

So Pikachu and Ash ran while the spearows flock chased after Ash and Pikachu. Soon ash and Pikachu came to a dead end at a waterfall.

"Right it's now or never, on 3 we jump" Ash commanded

"1, 2, 3!"

Ash and Pikachu then jumped down the waterfall into the river below where they were carried by the current.

Somware down the bottom of the river, there was a young red haired girl fishing. The red haired girl was taking a bite out of her sandwich when her rod twitched

" I got a bite!" cried the young girl.

Just then, ash and Pikachu jumped out of the river and landed by the riverside.

"aw its just a kid" The young girl said crossly.

Then she gasped and cried "and a Pokémon!"

" are you ok?" asked the young redhead.

Yeah am fine, ash panted

"Not you" the girl said seeming angry.

"Im talking to your Pokémon, you got to get it to a Pokémon Centre!" she commanded

Ash then looked towards the river and saw the Spearows flock on the horizon.

Ash had no time to think, so he grabbed a nearby bike, and placed Pikachu in the front basket.

"HEY WHERE YOU GOING WITH MY BIKE?" the girl screamed

"To the Pokémon centre, I'm borrowing this" ash responded.

"I will return this bike when im finished with it"

"He might be rude, but he is kind of cute" the girl thought to herself, stuffing another sandwich in her mouth.

Ash peddled as fast as he could to escape the spearow.

It then started to rain, making the path muddy.

Ash wanted to slow down, but he couldn't because the Spearow flock was gaining on him.

Suddenly Ash came to a small bump in the muddy road, skidded and fell of the bike, landing on his side, also making Pikachu fall out of the front basket.

Pikachu lay more injured on the mud. Ash then pulled out a Poke ball

"Please Pikachu, get in the ball, I know you don't like it, but you will be safe"

The Spearow flock had finally caught up with Ash and Pikachu.

The Spearow flock were getting ready to dive at Ash

"Pikachu, leave them to me, I really care for you so get in the ball while you can" Ash commanded.

The Spearow began to dive towards Ash. But Pikachu had other plans

Pikachu then leapt up, climbed on Ash, dove at the Spearow and let out a huge thundershock!

"PIKACHU!" screamed Pikachu as a huge thundershock filled the air, the rain made it bigger, and with that, the Spearow then flew away. Ash and Pikachu were left lying on the ground knocked out.

A few hours later, ash woke up next to Pikachu on the ground. It had finally stopped raining and the sun was shining.

"You ok buddy?" sighed ash

"Chu" sighed Pikachu back

Just then another Pokémon flew across the sky and over the rainbow

"What's that?" Ash asked himself, he then checked with his Pokedex

But sadly the pokedex couldn't identify it.

Also Pikachu's thundershock destroyed the girl's bike.

So Ash then got up and carried on walking down the path with Pikachu in his arms. Pikachu then licked ash in the face as to say "im sorry, let's make up", showing he now trusts Ash. And so Ash and Pikachu carried on towards Viridian City

**To Be Continued….**

**The End**


End file.
